


Transformation

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [185]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts: Season 8 purgatory Dean Sam and Dean are both Alphas in this world, more civilized and can control their ABO abilities. They weren’t kidding when they say Purgatory can change a person. Dean came back more feral and all his Alpha strength, speed, sight, hearing, smell, intuition are awoken- it was the only way he could survive purgatory it also makes him territorial and what he wants more than anything when he gets back is his Sammy. Sammy has always been his since he was born. He had notice something since Sam been a child there was always a certain sweet smell on his baby brother, Dean being too young to know what it was, just assumed it was Sam original sweet smell and when Sam presented as an alpha at 15 Dean could still smell it just underneath Sam’s alpha woodsy scent. He won’t deny he had hoped Sam would present as an Omega because of that sweet smell, so it did not make sense. But now as a full fledge Alpha; his inner Alpha knew what it meant now, Sammy was his true-mate and does have that Omega gene which can be turn on by his true mate. Which is what Dean intends to do…. If you can I want Sam to first fight it and realizes he is no match for Dean’s new skills and Sam admits it he is out of practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not putting rape as a warning because the sex is consensual, just other things are less so. the extended prompt is in the story!

**Prompts** : Season 8 purgatory Dean Sam and Dean are both Alphas in this world ABO are more civilized and can control their ABO abilities or because it’s been centuries of civilized society these abilities have dulled down. They weren’t kidding when they say Purgatory can change a person. Dean came back more feral and all his Alpha strength, speed, sight, hearing, smell, intuition are awoken- He had to allow all his Alpha awaken it was the only way he could survive purgatory (i.e. it why we see him be able to take on Vamps, Leviathans and other creatures) it also makes him territorial and what he wants more than anything when he gets back is his Sammy. Sammy has always been his since he was born. He had notice something since Sam been a child there was always a certain sweet smell on his baby brother, Dean being too young to know what it was, just assumed it was Sam original sweet smell and when Sam presented as an alpha at 15 (late bloomer most alphas presented at 12/13) Dean could still smell it just underneath Sam’s alpha woodsy scent. He won’t deny he had hoped Sam would present as an Omega because of that sweet smell, so it did not make sense. But now as a full fledge Alpha; his inner Alpha knew what it meant now, Sammy was his true-mate and does have that Omega gene which can be turn on by his true mate. Which is what Dean intends to do…. If you can I want Sam to first fight it and realizes he is no match for Dean’s new skills and Sam admits it he is out of practice, since settling down. Also how he tries to run away from Dean after Dean bites him (blood and saliva mix) but it no use he can feel the change happening. Which is why Dean didn’t give chase he knows what will happen and he is right as he walks down the path Sam took he is on the forest floor, curled up and panting. When he looks at Dean with Hurt in his eyes he asked him “Why?” and Dean simply replies for Sammy to close his eyes and smell. Sam does and he can smell Dean’s Alpha pheromones, his spicy woodsy smell and something more, he looks confused at Dean and then he hears it in his heart/soul “Mate” he can feel the bond/link to Dean I just picture the ending happening like this Sam his usual petulant pouty bitchy self (after the mating) “You Asshole why didn’t you just say something instead of giving me a scare like that” Dean’s replies “Where would be the fun in that and beside wanted to teach you lesson for shacking up with that girl” Sam looks over his shoulder “You’re a Jerk” Dean replying fondly “Bitch”

 

Dean’s alpha had been fighting for control since he’d gotten out of purgatory. The inner alpha, beta, or omega in everyone had been mostly silenced since society no longer required the skills inherent in an alpha, beta, or omega. But in purgatory, when monsters had inhuman strength and thrived in the dangerous land, Dean had to let go of control a little and let his alpha run wild. There was no way he would have survived if he didn’t become a little savage. And now he was out, and he was fighting to get his alpha back under control. He was a better hunter, an angrier hunter, and each and every one of his senses was magnified.

It had also woken up the dominant part of him that screamed for a mate, and he wanted Sam. He didn’t understand how Sam had ever turned out an alpha. Yes, he was big and strong and stubborn, but he was soft and sweet and compassionate, all things that were typically associated with an omega. But the most defining feature was his sweet scent. Sam smelled heavenly, like sugar and home, and sunshine. There was a little bit of the more woodsy alpha smell over that, but it wasn’t anywhere near a regular alpha’s scent. Sam presented late, at almost 16, where Dean presented at 12. Omegas usually presented later, so Dean and John had always assumed that’s what Sam would turn out to be. Something just didn’t add up and now his sugary smell was even more powerful since Dean’s alpha was awake.

Every part of his body yelled to claim and dominate Sam, knot his omega and keep him safe against Dean’s side at all times.

He’d heard of special cases, once in a blue moon, where someone was born with both the alpha and the omega gene, and there was a 50-50 chance it would be alpha versus omega. The other side could be triggered if said person encountered their true mate and left a mating bite. Who else could be Sam’s true mate than Dean? They were soulmates. The sweet scent was practically sending Dean into a frenzy, and now that he knew there was a chance he and Sam could be mates, there was no stopping him. People said Alphas were irrational and made bonehead decisions based on instinct instead of common sense, but right now Dean couldn’t afford to chicken out.

Dean knew Sam had lost a little bit of his aggressive edge over the past few months. He hadn’t needed to let out his alpha in any way, settling down for a fairly basic lifestyle. He hadn’t even gone on a single hunt. The domestic lifestyle had softened him, and it was prime conditions for Dean to attack.

The time he decided to strike was late in the evening. Sam was often lounging in the dining room, reading a book, mild and innocent as could be. Sam didn’t even have a weapon on him. Dean snuck up behind him and then pulled a chair in front of him. “Heya, Sammy.”

Sam jumped and looked up. “Hi, Dean.”

“Whatcha reading?”

Sam answered, but Dean wasn’t really listening. He was focused on the smooth skin of Sam’s neck, the perfectly unblemished neck where Dean’s bite would go. A little bit of saliva mixing with Sam’s blood and the transformation from alpha to his inner omega should go smoothly. “You know, Sam, I’ve been doing some reading, and there’s an interesting phenomenon I read about. A transformation from alpha to omega.”

Sam’s gaze turned worried. “Dean–,”

Dean pounced before Sam could get anymore out. Sam was really out of practice and despite his size, Dean had him pinned easily. He lay a gentle kiss on Sam’s neck and then bit down hard, tasting metallic blood on his tongue. Sam jerked underneath him and Dean slid off, knowing that his saliva had mixed enough and soon the conversion would begin. Sam shot him an angry, hurt look and bolted out of his sight. Dean wasn’t worried. Sam was his true mate, and he wouldn’t be able to hide for long. Animal magnetism would bring his baby brother back eventually.

Dean heard the bunker door slam shut and decided to wait a few minutes before chasing after Sam. He needed his sweet brother to cool down before Dean comforted him. Right now all he felt was anger and there was a big chance his omega would reject Dean and things could end up badly.

Dean wasn’t a patient man though, and he soon followed Sam out the door. His brother couldn’t have traveled far before the change over took him and Dean used his newly heightened senses to follow the sweet scent of his true mate. He wandered into the forest beside the bunker and let his nose guide him, the honey and sugar smell getting stronger and stronger. The omega was quickly becoming dominant, all of Sam’s alpha receding. Dean could smell the fear on his brother and he quickened his pace, wanting to comfort his sweet boy.

“Sammy.” Dean found him lying in the bushes, face flushed and gulping deep breaths of air. “Hey, baby.” He reached out for his omega but Sam slapped his hand and cringed away. Okay, that was to be expected. “You’re mad now–,”

“Mad? Mad? I’m _furious_. I _hate_ you,” Sam snapped. His big, soulful eyes looked sadly at Dean. “I don’t… why would you do this? Did you just want to be the only alpha? Because even for you, that’s a dick move.”

“Sammy, no,” Dean insisted. “I love you, I love you so much. You mean everything.”

“Then why would you do this?”

“Just…” Dean didn’t really know how to explain it. “Just smell, Sammy. Just inhale.”

Sam looked skeptical but his nostrils flared with his deep breath. His eyes widened and he looked at Dean, shocked. “Are you… are you telling me we’re true mates?”

“It’s the only explanation,” Dean said. “It’s the only reason we feel this way about each other, the only way we can smell this good to each other. Sam, you smell like honey and sunshine and _home_. We’re soulmates, Sammy. Who could we ever be with but each other?”

Sam nodded, still sitting on the ground but his eyes were less irate. “It was a little dramatic, don’t you think?”

“I’m not the one that stormed out into the woods.”

Sam felt home in every scent of Dean, the woodsy yet sweet smell that enveloped Sam with each inhale. “You owe me.”

“Why don’t I make it up to you right now?” Dean purred suggestively. His fingers twined in Sam’s hair. “Let me show you how precious you are to me, baby boy.”

Sam relaxed and let his alpha strip his clothes off, felt their bodies slide together and his ass lubricate. It was a strange sensation, since that never happened to an alpha, but it made Dean’s cock sliding into Sam’s ass smooth and easy. Dean started to pump his hips inside his mate’s ass, aiming for his prostate and nailing against it furiously. Their sweaty skin rubbed together and Dean reached up to play with Sam’s sensitive nipples. And omega had notoriously sensitive nipples and Dean’s fingers sent electric-like shocks of pleasure to Sam’s hard cock. Their bodies fit together in a way only soulmates could and the sex was some of the best they’d ever had.

Eventually Dean emptied his load into Sam’s ass and then he wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock, jerking him off until Sam’s come splattered over his chest. Dean collapsed on his mate, licking away some of the sweat in the hollow of Sam’s throat.

“You could have just told me, you know. I would have said yes,” Sam muttered.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Dean tugged on Sam’s nipple. “And you deserve it after what you did with Amelia.”

Sam chuckled. “Jealous, Dean?”

“Shut up, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not accepting prompts because school is keeping my busy and my list is already pretty long, but i'm getting more caught up!


End file.
